Heir to Olympus
by slytherindaughterofhephaestus
Summary: "Zeus! You can't expect the boy to go to an orphanage!"..."I cannot let that menace live here!"..."This child is to stay here in Olympus,"..."It will be a shame that after all of this the brat turns against us,"..."It is not everyday you learn your child will become the new king of Olympus."..."What is his name?"..."Perseus...Perseus Jackson"
1. Chapter 1

I really wanted to do one of these...they look so fun!

-0-0-0-0-00-

Poseidon's POV:

The storm picked up strength as I picked up my son at the beach. My brother, no doubt, already knew what had happened. Montouk beach was deserted as I approached the little boy holding onto a blue blanket sitting on the sand, sucking his thumb. He looked up at me with his sea green eyes and smiled a tear stained smile.

I knelt down to his level and ruffled his hair. He hiccuped and lifted his arms above his head signaling for me to pick him up. I brought him close to my chest and stood up. He clutched my shirt and began to sob softly. The boy was just over a year old and he already understood that his mother was never coming back.

I approached the water with him in my arms and as soon as my feet hit the waves I transported us to Olympus.

Carefully walking into the throne room I stared directly at my brother. Zeus was holding his lightning bolt in his right hand, twirling it between his fingers, the occasional roar of thunder could be heard outside. I clutched Percy closer to my chest and met my brother's heated stare head on.

"Care to explain?" Zeus turned his glare at my son making me angle my body to stand between my now shivering son and the king of the gods.

"I do not think it necessary since you know what happened." This was obviously the wrong thing to say for Zeus stood from his throne and rounded up on me.

"Father! Please! Can we not discuss this before you take drastic measures?" Athena begged from her throne. I stared at her, doubt etched on my face. Since when has Owl Head defended me. It worked either way since Zeus stopped before he could do anything to harm the boy. I sighed in relief and clutched Percy even tighter.

"Brother, as you already know, his mother died defending the boy form the Minotaur. He has no other family alive except for me," I stopped and gulped. "I would like you to allow me to raise my son in Olympus until he grows up," The hall fell into an uncomfortable silence. I glanced at the other gods present and found them all waiting for the final verdict, some more excited than others.

"I cannot allow that. If the boy has no other family then I think an orphanage is the better option," With that he walked to sit on his throne. My patience was wearing thin. I glared at Zeus as he nonchalantly ordered one of the minor gods to serve him some wine. Before I could retort I was cut off by my sister.

"Zeus! You can't expect the boy to go to an orphanage!" Hera hit her husband on his arm and turned to smile at Poseidon. "We will be delighted to have the child in Olympus, Poseidon," I felt a weight lifted off my shoulders.

"I would think not!" Zeus thundered. "I cannot let that menace live here!" He pointed the bolt at my son.

"I think you should re think that, Father," Athena interrupted again. "If the boy is raised here in Olympus there will be a better chance that the prophecy will benefit us in the end," I nodded, hoping that with this I will get to keep my son.

Zeus began to pace the throne room. I turned to look at Athena and nodded my thanks. With a final thunder roar Zeus glared at me.

"We will take a vote-" Before any vote could be taken to decide my son's fate a bright light engulfed the room making even us gods turn around from it.

"Hello," Three voices sighed. The Fates had appeared in front of all of us. The room became tense, the Fates never appeared before the gods unless something tragic was around the corner. "I see we have a new Demigod," They continued to talk at the same time. They approached me slowly, their gray coats not even moving as they walked. I had to fight the urge to cringe back as they stopped a couple of feet away. "Hello, little one," they whispered to Percy. Despite the fact that moments ago he was shivering in my arms, my son smiled at the three women and waved. The three chuckled at his antics and each took a turn ruffling his hair.

"This child is to stay here in Olympus," One of the three whispered.

"He will train with all of you," Another put in.

"He will complete the Great Prophecy and succeed if, and only if, you all help him," The last one mentioned nonchalantly.

"When he reaches majority of age he will rein over all of us." They said together. I felt my knees wanting to give out.

"He will what?" Zeus raged.

"This child is the most powerful Demigod to be born since Heracles. If you all do not want another tragedy to happen like it did to Zeus' son then he will have to become king." They hissed. We all looked at each other. I had no idea what to do, this was all out of the blue. My son king?

"Fine! But do not think for a second we are happy with this outcome." Zeus spoke in a deathly tone. The Fates bowed and left. I stood still petrified in the middle of the throne room looking at my son.

"So...the little kid will take Zeus' place?" Apollo asked. "Plot twist!" He yelled and laughed, Hermes chuckling with him.

"Poseidon, I expect your son to come to our aid when the time comes. It will be a shame that after all of this the brat turns against us," With those final word Zeus flashed out in a ball of lightning.

Percy looked up at me and smiled, clearly not understanding the gravity of the situation.

"What is his name?" Athena asked, looking at Percy with wonder in her eyes.

"Perseus," I smiled at her, silently thanking her for siding with me a few moments ago.

"Can I carry him?" Athena was just set on surprising me tonight, wasn't she? I nodded and she approached us. I held Percy out to her, my son eagerly going into her arms and hiding his face in the crook of her neck.

"Wow! We really need to get this on video! A son of Poseidon...liking Athena!" Hermes chuckled and ruffled Percy's hair. My son gave his cousin the dirties look that can be mastered by a one year old making the throne room chuckle. Athena began to rock Percy back and forth when I noticed he was falling asleep.

"Poseidon, there is a room on the east wing that can be available for the little one. It is usually used by the Aphrodite, Demeter, and Athena when they have their kids before sending them off to the mortal world. I think Perseus will be comfortable there." Artemis supplied. I took my son from Athena much to his sleepy complain and headed towards mentioned room. Percy began sobbing once I crossed the doors. Athena was also leaving and caught with us in the halls. When my son spotted her he stopped crying and stretched towards her.

"Really, kid? Two seconds with her and you get this comfortable?" I sigh and handed him back to her as she extended her arms.

"I can walk with you towards his room if you would like," I nodded and we continued.

When we reached the East Wing Athena led me to my son's new room.

Inside there was already a crib and various toys on the shelves on the walls along with a wardrobe filled with clothes and other necessities that a baby requires.

"Since when has this been here?" I asked as I took out a pair of boy pajamas from one of the drawers on the wardrobe.

"It has always been here, you men just don't know about it since the mother of your children are already in the mortal world and don't see your child be born. Aphrodite and Demeter come here to spend a couple of days with their kids before sending them out." Athena explained as she pulled Percy's shirt over his head. I nodded and we drifted to silence.

After my son was ready for bed Athena laid him down on the crib and gave him a stuffed dragon from one of the shelves. Percy grabbed it immediately and closed his eyes.

We exited the room quietly and retreated down the hall.

"He will be safe here, right?" I asked when we were about to go our separate ways.

"It is Olympus, nothing can harm him when he is here. You should know this," She frowned.

"I know, I just needed to be reassured." I looked at her and smiled sadly. "It is not everyday you learn your child will become the new king of Olympus."

"He will be fine. He is _your _son after all," And with that the goddess of wisdom went up a flight of stairs and disappeared into her room. I smiled at her door and made my way to my room. Yes, my son would be fine.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I am glad the first chapter was liked. I hope this is up to expectations.

Disclaimer: "Son of Man" is owned by Disney/Phil Collins. (Watched Tarzan recently and wanted to incorporate this song in here.) Percy Jackson goes to Rick Riordan

Thanks everyone who reviewed!

-0-0-0-

Athena's POV

I closed the door to the cabinet and made my way out of the kitchen. This was the third night in a row she woke in the middle of the night with her stomach grumbling.

I was about to open the door to my room when I heard it. It was faint, but my godly ears picked up the sound none the less. Forgetting my plate of cookies by the door I made my way back trying to locate where the sound was coming from. When I was outside the soft blue wall it hit me. I opened the door and rushed towards the crib.

Perseus looked up at me with teary eyes. He was clutching the dragon I had given him a couple of hours ago and was using the stuffed animal's tail to wipe his chubby cheeks.

"What is it, little one?" I cooed. He raised his arms and I took him in my arms. Like earlier he quickly hid his face in my neck. I rocked him back and forth to try to calm his crying.

The sobbing turned quickly into hiccups and then finally into quiet snores. I kept rubbing his back and began humming softly. She smiled, it is weird how fast someone can become attached to a child. She sighed thinking of her own children. I she was not mistaken, little Annabeth was close to turning one in a couple of months. Her most recent child, and apparently the little girl held so much promise. Her spitting image if it had not been for the fact that the baby inherited the father's blond hair.

Perseus snuggled closer to her and she laughed. With the least amount of movement she could managed, she laid the boy down on the crib again and covered him with his blue blanket. Wiping the remaining tears off his cheeks she bent down and gave his a soft kiss on his forehead.

She exited the room quietly, looking one last time at Perseus. Her brain was on overdrive as she made her way back to her room.

Perseus was still young. If he was indeed the child of the prophecies then his training had to start as soon as possible if they wanted to come out victorious. He had to start training as soon as he showed signs of speech. If he is as smart as his father it might take years. But, no the boy looked bright. If he was over a year old that could be any given day. She had to share this insight with Zeus. Her father was already dissatisfied that he was to be replaced in the near future by the son of his brother. Who is named after one of his own children none the less. Poseidon had a death wish. But just because she despised Kelp Face did not mean she wished the little one harm. If she was honest to herself she knew that given time she would grow fond of the sea spawn.

I sighed and decided to leave all the thinking for morning. This has been a stressful decade none the less. Hopefully things will turn brighter from now on.

-0-0-0

"The Fates clearly stated that all of us needed to partake time in training him!" Poseidon snarled as he, Zeus, and Hades continued to argue. I sighed and bounced Percy on my leg to keep the child entertained.

It had been almost four hours since the conversation of when to train Percy began. So far it was getting them nowhere. Hades and Zeus did not want to take their time to be with the boy. The other gods and goddesses had agreed after some convincing on Athena's part.

"This is getting ridiculous! Why would we loose valuable time training the brat? I, unlike you two, am constantly busy in my realm trying to keep the dead in order. "Hades huffed and glared at his younger brothers.

"Quit complaining, Hades. All you have to do is donate a couple of hours a week." Poseidon pleaded.

"I do not see purpose in training the child, failure is written all over his face," Zeus deadpanned. Poseidon glared. I felt Percy shake in my arms. Looking down at the boy I saw him glaring at my father.

"No!" He yelled, shaking his fist at Zeus. I bit my tongue to keep from laughing at his antics.

"It talks?" Ares choked on a grape he plucked from the tray of one of the passing servants. I glared at my half brother. In the blink of an eye Percy's sippy cup had made quite the red mark on the god of war's cheek. Since I did not owe my brother respect I laughed freely. "Why you little-!" Ares launched at me but Poseidon tackled him down at the foot of my throne.

"You touch a single hair on his head and trust me, I will make you wish gods could die," He snarled quietly. Ares managed to release himself from his hold and stood up. Percy smiled up at me and then reached for Poseidon as he handed his son back his drink. Percy kept his eyes on me as the meeting continued.

I would occasionally make him laugh by making silly faces.

"It is settled then," Poseidon finally sighed. I looked up, not been paying attention I had no idea what the outcome was.

"There is no other option I guess," Zeus grumbled. "Training begins on his second birthday. May we be able to complete this task with minimal mental damage."

"You were always one for dramatics, were you not, brother," Hades chuckled and flashed out. One by one the rest left leaving me alone once again with Kelp Face, oh joy.

"What was the final verdict then?" I asked. He was looking at his son but began to answer me.

"He has one more year before the training starts. When he turns two we will decide who will train him, on what days, during what times. For now I would like to enjoy what little normal time he has left by making sure he has fun. It would be a while after he starts training that he will be able to relax." He stood up from his throne, bowed briefly at me, and exited the throne room. Before the door closed Percy waved goodbye at me, a bright smile on his face. I waved back and flashed out to my room.

I sat on my desk and let all the blueprints fall to the floor as I took out a leather bound notebook. In it I began to plan a training schedule for the boy and what each god would teach him. If we waited until the last minute to decide on this it will once again cause chaos.

-0-0-0-0

_**Oh the power to be strong**_

Fifteen month old Percy stood on top of his red stool that he had pushed from his coloring table to the wall. He grabbed onto the wall and tried to reach a dagger on the shelf that his Aunt Artemis had left behind when she had come to visit him. He was so close to reaching it.

_**And the wisdom to be wise**_

He could actually feel the cool metal on his finger tips. Before he know what was happening, he was plucked from the stool by his father. Poseidon grinned at his son's antics and ruffled the, now pouting, toddler's hair making it stand out in weird angles.

_**All these things will come to you in time**_

"Daggew!" Percy whined and reached for it. His father laughed out loud.

"Soon, son. You have to wait, you are still too young," Percy rolled his eyes and crossed his arms as his dad carried him out of the room.

_**On this journey that you are making**_

_**There'll be answers that you'll seek**_

The now three year old Percy was sitting on his desk with a lamp on reading The Iliad. His mother had assigned for him to finish it and a month and like any other kid Percy had just remembered he had homework a day before it was due. Now it was almost two in the morning and he had managed to get to the last couple of pages. If only his eyes would stop to attempt to close themselves.

_**And it is you who'll climb the mountain**_

Five year old Percy gulped as he stared at the lava wall in front of him. It was easily the size of a ten story building. Just looking at it gave him vertigo. He turned his head to the right and looked at Hephaestus. The god of fire just glared and pointed to the top of the wall. Percy looked back at it and sighed. Rubbing his hands together he ran towards it and jumped.

_**It is you who'll reach the peak**_

In less than two seconds he was back at the ground, having landed hard on his back. Opening his eyes slowly he saw stars and an angry Hephaestus staring down at him.

"How did I do?" Percy croaked. His cousin's response was to grab him the his collar and pull him up.

_**Son of man look to the sky**_

Percy stared in disbelief at what was in front of him. It was Christmas and his father had gotten him the most amazing gift in the whole wide world. A small, black Pegasus was waiting for him when he went to his archery practice with Apollo. Without waiting for approval he jumped on it and took off.

_**Lift your spirit, set it free**_

Blackjack was amazing. Pegasus riding quickly began to be Percy's favorite pass time. The gods literally had to drag him away from the stables because he spent most of his time there. He would occasionally also sneak Blackjack into his room to spend the night and get to ride him first thing in the morning.

_**Some day you'll walk tall with pride**_

Six year old Percy groaned as he saw he had another etiquette lesson with Aphrodite. He swears that if the loony goddess made him waltz around the room again he will personally kill himself.

_**Son of man, a man in time you'll be**_

Ares won't let him near the celestial bronze guns yet. He says he is still too young. In Percy's opinion Ares is just too afraid the Demigod will "accidentally" shoot him in the butt like last time.

_**Though there's no one there to guide you**_

Eight year old Percy was late for his lessons with Zeus. Out of all the gods Zeus still had not managed to warm up to the future king. He was the one that gave Percy the most trouble and was always grounding him for stupid things. Percy did not understand why his uncle was always in a bad mood when he was around.

_**No one to take your hand**_

"You are late," Zeus barked. Percy flinched as he bowed hastily, trying to catch his breath from the run.

"Sorry, sword fighting class ran late," He apologized. Zeus grabbed his lighting bolt and pointed it at him. It took all of the boy's courage not to duck or move away from his uncle's heated stare.

"Make sure it is the last time!"

_**But with faith and understanding**_

Nine year old Percy was about to kill his first monster. Artemis had ordered a couple of hell-hounds for him to practice on. The first attempt was a failure. The monster had managed to corner Percy and disarmed him in less than five minutes. Thankfully, Artemis intervened before anything tragic happened.

_**You will journey from boy to man**_

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Percy apologized again and again. Artemis smiled down at him and punched his shoulder playfully.

"Don't fret Percy, you lasted more than I thought you would. Now, lets try again."

_**Son of man look to the sky**_

Apollo launched arrow after arrow at the Pegasus in the sky. Ten year old Percy was dodging his cousin's attacks while he fought off an angry flock of metal crows, courtesy of Hephaestus, and tried to keep Blackjack safe. So far they have been at it for half an hour and the kid had not tired. Apollo had to give him props, he was really improving.

_**Lift your spirit, set it free**_

Demeter was teaching him to make antidotes to various poisons using simple plant one could find almost everywhere. Unfortunately, Percy was having a hard time reading the English instructions and added the wrong amount. When the product was finished Percy tested it. Within a couple of seconds of having chugged the liquid down, his stomach growled. He dropped the flask and ran to the nearest bathroom.

_**Some day you'll walk tall with pride**_

He had been in there for more than two hours. He had emptied the contents of his stomach a couple of times but he dreaded going out. He could hear his father's and mother's anxious steps as they paced back and forth outside the door. Ares and Apollo were laughing and Hermes was making bets on how many times he had thrown up. Resigning himself to humiliation he unlocked the door and walked out, chin up. His mother quickly hugged him and asked if he was fine. Assuring he felt great he continued to glare at anyone who looked like they were about to make a comment. Sensing that the boy was mad the others decided to leave their teasing for another time.

_**Son of man, a man in time you'll be**_

Aphrodite was teaching eleven year old Percy about the anatomy of the male body. Percy gagged as he learned about all the changes his body will be experiencing in the next couple of years. He could not lie that he felt faint a couple of times and almost threw up when Aphrodite began lecturing about the FEMALE anatomy.

_**In learning you will teach**_

Hephaestus had given 12 year old Percy a car motor to fix. So far the kid had no idea what he was doing.

"So you take the blue cable and connect it with the green...no purple one...and then you..." Percy mumbled under his breath. Hephaestus faced palmed. He was rubbing his temples when he heard the faint roar of the motor coming to life. Looking up he saw the greasy grin of his cousin.

_**And in teaching you will learn**_

"How in Hades did you managed that?" Hephaestus was starstruck. He specifically gave him that motor because there was no hope to it. It was dead, not even he could repair it! Yet, there the motor was, growing hot from where it was functioning perfectly.

"Easy! You just cut off all these green thingies and replace them with these yellow cables and...OH! AND IF WE CONNECT THEM TO THE RED ONES IT CAN BE INSTALLED IN A CAR!"

_**You'll find your place beside the ones you love**_

Thirteen year old Percy hated the Solstices. He was not allowed anywhere near the throne room and since he was supposed to stay hidden he had no one to hang with. Chiron was off at that camp so he was really alone for the whole day.

"Percy, why are you not wearing your toga?" Poseidon asked popping his head into his son's room.

"Why would I have to wear one?" Percy answered from where he was sprawled down on the floor.

"Did your mother not tell you that you needed to be in the throne room early for the meeting?" Percy's head snapped up, his neck popping.

"I what?"

"You can join the Solstice now son, I think it is fair time you took interest in these matters." Percy rushed to his closet and grabbed the closest toga he could find. Running back to catch up to his father he could not stop the heart breaking smile from spreading across his face.

_**Oh, and all the things you dreamed of**_

Fourteen year old Percy was tossing and turning in his bed. The strange voice from the pit kept calling to him. Wanting him to fall into the abyss. Percy woke with a start, panting. Getting out of bed he sat on one of the window sills and looked out trying to calm his speedy heart.

_**The visions that you saw**_

Even with the block his father asked Hypnos to put on his mind, the nightmares still plagued him. It had stopped for a while but now they were more frequent then ever. What made it worst was how real they felt.

_**Well, the time is drawing near now**_

Fifteen year old Percy was sitting in his room, the light were off, his door locked. His family was looking for him all over the castle. It had been less than three hours since his father had revealed to him the reasons for the dreams, the training, the hiding. The words prophecy, throne, king, and destiny all swirled around in his head.

_**It's yours to claim it all**_

He did not want any of this. Now he understood the reason why Uncle Zeus never liked him. Why Ares always found a way to humiliate him or beat him up. Why Hades rarely spoke to him. Why every time he looked at any of the others he sensed that they were trying to pick flowers for his funeral. Just fantastic.

_**Son of man look to the sky**_

Percy ran towards the stable and jumped on Blackjack. His father was yelling at him to stop while his mother tried to reason with him. He didn't listen. He took off into the dark night sky and didn't look back.

_**Lift your spirit, set it free**_

No one dared to mess with him anymore. Before he found out the truth he was respectful towards all the gods, never questioning why they made him do all these ridiculous tasks. Now, he was not the respectful pushover. If they wanted him to do something they had better ask nicely. He was a somewhat rebellious when he was younger but he always kept respectful to his elders. Now he did not care if one of his many sarcastic remarks were taken the wrong way, he spoke his mind.

_**Some day you'll walk tall with pride**_

He learned to start participating in the Solstices. Before his presence was just ignored and he never spoke. Now he spoke his point of view and voted for laws to be passed or revoked. His vote wavered many of the decisions since the other gods now learned that he was not a child anymore and his ideas were brilliant. Hephaestus had made him a throne that he gave to him on his last birthday. Now, it was permanently attached to the floor between his father's and Hades' thrones, right across form his mother's.

_**Son of man, a man in time you'll be**_

With his success in the Prophecy of Seven he was now allowed to roam free on Olympus. The minor gods were a little shocked about his presence at first, but quickly got used to him. He liked not having to hide anymore. It was the first time he felt free in his own home.

_**Son of man**_

Athena entered her son's room. He was nowhere in the main living room so she opened the door leading to his bedroom, Percy was not there either. Knowing him well Athena opened the door that led to "the jungle", as Percy called it. Opening the door she was instantly met by a very hyper golden retriever. Athena patted Bilbo down and looked around. The room was modeled to look like a miniature jungle/forest. Moss, leaves. twigs, and roots covered the ground. The artificial sun shinning down on her was somewhat blocked by the canopy of the huge trees covering the massive room.

"Percy!" Athena yelled. The kid spent too much time in here, far too much for his own good. Her yell only captured the attention of Simba, Percy's lion, courtesy of Apollo, and Seymour, his leopard, courtesy of Dionysus. The two cats snarled at her and began to crouch for an attack. She heard a faint ruffle from somewhere above her head. Looking up she saw a shadow jump down from one of the branches and land a couple of feet away form her.

_**Son of man's a man for all to see.**_

Percy stood up from his crouched position that he landed on and turned to glare at his pets.

"Boys, behave," He sighed, wiping sweat from his forehead and sheathing his sword. Percy slowly turned around and smiled cheekily at his mother who was now glaring at him. She crossed her arms and looked up at him. She vaguely remembers a time when he was shorter than her and her threats would make him gulp and shiver in fear. Perseus had just turned 19 years old and he still acted like a little boy. He was now as tall as all the other male gods, and just as strong, even if he still held Demigod status. He was the spitting image of Poseidon, much to Athena's dismay. Like his father, he could act cocky and sarcastic, yet, Athena was a good influence so the boy knew when to shut up and listen. Being raised by all the gods did not help make his personality readable. He could change his mood in the blink of an eye and sometimes one did not know if he was being serious or not. Athena smiled sadly at him.

"Ready, sweetheart?" Percy pouted down at her and sighed.

"I guess,"

"You know this is for the best, right?" Athena hugged him and he buried his face in her neck, some of his habits did not died with age. He nodded and let his mother go.

Taking her son's hand they both made their way out of his room and made their way to the throne room, anxious for what was to come.


End file.
